Sesshoumaru's Secret
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: When a new girl gets transferred to his school, Sesshoumaru dubs her a nerd and hates her on the spot. After a small accident occurs, he finds out that underneath her glasses hides the face of a true beauty! Suddenly, he feels he has something to hide...
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: When a new girl gets transferred to his school, Sesshoumaru dubs her a nerd and hates her on the spot. But when a small accident occurs, Sesshoumaru finds out that underneath her coke bottle glasses hides the face of a true beauty! Suddenly, he feels as if he has something to hide... Drabble series.

Updates will be sporadic!

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 17, 2011.

…

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter One

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru hated school. He hated everyone in it, including all the students and teachers. He hated that he was smarter than everyone, since it made him feel as if he was surrounded by idiots. In fact, it was safe to say he pretty much hated everything.

He _especially_ hated the responsibility of walking the newcomers around campus.

She was so quiet. She never made a sound throughout the tour. Couldn't she speak? Was she mute? She probably thought what everyone else thought about him; girls treated him differently because of his looks. Others wanted to be friends because they wanted to be seen with someone who looked good. They were all superficial… every last one of them. He was sure this mouse would be no different.

He looked over his shoulder at the new girl, took in her legs (not bad for a nerd) the skirt, jacket, and tie, all neatly ironed and perfectly coifed. He had to give her credit; he hated people who didn't take pride in their appearance. Her hair was a soft, wavy black that fell loosely around her slim shoulders, but her bangs were kind of long and fell into her face, hiding her features even more than the giant coke bottle glasses she wore. She had nice lips, but her voice was probably raspy from not speaking. A complete hag!

Suddenly angry at her silence and not knowing why, he stopped abruptly, jolting when she rammed into his back and fell to the ground, having not been paying attention at all. Seriously, did she even hear a single thing he said?

When he spun around, angry, he witnessed something that stopped him in his tracks, and made his jaw drop in both shock and awe.

The school nerd… was a beauty? What the hell?

…

**Prompt: Rasp, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #170.**

**Words: 300**


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 3, 2012.

1st place winner in the Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #172!

…

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Two

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru stared down at the lovely face of the new girl, almost feeling entranced at the way the short wispy black locks curled slightly around her face, and at the bright blue eyes that stared up at him with a surprised expression. Her skin, hidden before by her shaggy cut and the large, thick glasses, was milky white and blemish free.

It was strange. For Sesshoumaru, who hated everyone, the fact that he was so affected by one girls face shocked him, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He heard footsteps, then the laughter of students walking towards them. His heart started to pound at the thought of others seeing what he now considered _his_. Crouching down, he quickly snatched up her glasses and shoved them back on her face, ignoring her startled_ eep! _as he sheathed her beauty from them.

The students walked by quickly when they encountered Sesshoumaru's cold glare, taking no note of Kagome. When they passed, Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly, sliding away from her before he stood. Sesshoumaru sighed irritably and held out his hand to Kagome, already wondering how he would keep this new secret. He felt… possessive. She was so tiny, so physically perfect, that he didn't want anyone to know what he knew.

He wanted to get to know her. He wanted _her_ to get to know _him_, and of course she'd like him. Wouldn't she? Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened at the sudden doubt.

When he noticed all Kagome did was stare dumbly at his hand, he moved his fingers impatiently and glared down at her. "What are you waiting for? You like the floor or something?"

Kagome blinked behind her thick glasses. With a beaming smile that made Sesshoumaru's heart skip a beat, she reached out and placed her hand in his.

…

**Prompt: Sheath, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #172.**

**Words: 300**


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 17, 2012.

Won first place for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #174!

…

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Three

By: Luna

…

It was easy to keep an eye on her since she was in all of his classes. All Sesshoumaru had to do was glare and they'd scurry away like mice. As the days went by, Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that a girl who was so geeky was actually a pretty average student; he was the first to admit that he expected much more from her. It wasn't a bad thing… for some reason, he liked her better for it.

"Here," Sesshoumaru, who sat in front of her in class, tapped his finger on the math problem she just completed. "That's wrong. The formula you used isn't right. All the teacher did was coin a phrase, so it might sound a little confusing, but what he really meant was…"

She didn't talk much around others; Sesshoumaru didn't mind. It was only when they were alone did she turn into a chatterbox. He liked that, too, since it made him feel exclusive. Since she's been here, he learned quite a bit about her. One day, when he took her to the roof to relax, she told him a little about herself.

"I've been homeschooled until now," she said with a smile. "My mother and grandfather run a shrine, so I'm helping out at the shrine in my free time."

"It sounds kind of boring," Sesshoumaru replied, his arms crossed over the railing that surrounded the roof, his eyes tracing along the horizon.

"Well, it's true that it wasn't anything like here in the city, but I am glad I came here." Kagome stood next to him, copying his move by leaning up against the railing with her arms crossed.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked idly, looking over at her with a bored expression. She was the only one he ever talked to; he liked the sound of her voice. She was the only person he was able to really tolerate—and she never seemed to take offense by his manners.

Kagome turned to him with a dazzling smile; even under her glasses, he could see her eyes were as sincere as her smile. "I got to meet you! People say you're really mean, but you're actually really nice, and you're always looking out for me…"

Sesshoumaru hid a smile in his arms, listening with one ear as Kagome prattled on. She thought he was nice… well, Sesshoumaru didn't mind that about her, either.

…

**Prompt: Coin, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #174.**

**Words: 400**


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 24, 2012.

2nd place winner in the Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #175!

…

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Four

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were together on top of the roof again during a break between classes. Sesshoumaru was stretched out under the sun with his arms folded under his head, while Kagome sat demurely next to him. Sesshoumaru opened one eye and studied her, a slight frown on his face.

She had taken her glasses off earlier, holding them loosely in her hands as she leaned up against the small structure where the exit was, her head resting against the plaster and her face tilted up towards the sky. Her midnight black tresses curled around her face, her bangs a little too long as they curled against her forehead, and her expression looking a little too… sad.

Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened, and he sat up, turning to her to touch a gentle fingertip to her cheek. He waited until her startled blue eyes met his before asking, "What's wrong?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing, Sesshoumaru. Don't worry about it."

Her response only made him frown deeper. "Kagome…"

Her eyes dropped, and her fingers started fiddling around with her glasses. "Well… there were some students earlier…"

Sesshoumaru waited a beat. "And?"

An embarrassed flush made its way up her neck, and her eyes still avoided his. "They… they said something about me being an ugly nerd. And how it was stupid to have you as my guard dog when someone like me didn't deserve having someone like you watch over… S-Sesshoumaru?"

"Who were they?" Sesshoumaru's voice was icy, his expression dark and forbidding.

"S-Saitoh-san. And Gonzo-san." Kagome's eyes widened in alarm when Sesshoumaru stood up and made his way towards the exit. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find them," Sesshoumaru said darkly. "And I'll make sure they regret ever messing with you in the first place."

…

**Prompt: Half, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #175.**

**Words: 300**


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sorry for the long wait. For some reason I wasn't allowed to log in to ffnet for a couple of days.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Warning

By: Luna

...

It was easy enough to find the students. Sesshoumaru made his way directly to them, and when he overheard them giggling snidely about his Kagome, Sesshoumaru saw red. His fist shot out over the hunched forms of the offenders, punching the wall right behind Saitoh's head as he leaned over the shorter students shoulders.

Both students jumped with startled cries, jerking their faces up to meet his dark expression. A slow, terrifying smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face, and satisfaction curled inside him at the fear on their faces. He sensed Kagome's presence behind him, but didn't turn to face her. Instead, he stared down at his victims darkly. "I believe you owe someone an apology." He murmured silkily. "Give it now, before I make you regret it."

"S-sorry, Higurashi-san!" Squeaked Gonzo, shortly followed by his cohort. Sesshoumaru didn't speak to anybody; to have him suddenly appear and look as if he wanted to kill them was terrifying.

Sesshoumaru leaned in close, ignoring Kagome's embarrassed tug on his sleeve. "You listen closely," he said darkly. "Anyone messes with her, messes with me." His eyes swept across the classroom. "That goes for everyone. You don't want to see me when I'm pissed off."

Pushing off the wall with the fist that punched it, Sesshoumaru allowed a red faced Kagome to wrap her fingers around his wrist and tug him away from the stares. She was still red-faced with she pulled him into an empty classroom, her face averted and her shaggy hair and thick glasses hiding the expression on her face, but her pressed lips spoke of misery.

"That was so embarrassing," she muttered, her voice wavering. "Why? Why would you do that for me? I'm nothing! I don't even know why you wanted to be friends with me in the first place!"

Angry, Sesshoumaru stomped towards her. She was leaning against the sliding door leading into the classroom, her face still turned away from him. With an impatient gesture, he curled his finger under her chin and jerked her head up. "Shut up!" He snarled, glaring right through her glasses into her startled eyes. "I'm friends with you because I want to be! Because you're the only genuine person in this God forsaken school. Because I like you. Because you look like a nerd and are supposed to be smart, but you aren't. Because I feel like it. How many reasons do you need?"

Disgusted at himself for his outburst, he dropped his hand and stepped away from her, a scowl on his face. "Tch." He stepped around her shocked form and opened the door, pausing to glance at her. "Have more confidence in yourself. I wouldn't want to be friends with a loser!"

Stomping his way down the hall, he never looked back as he went to his next class.

It wouldn't have mattered anyways; Kagome was still standing in the same spot, pressing her hands to her very hot cheeks, trying very hard to repress a shy, wondering smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applies.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 14, 2012.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Six

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru slowly closed his cell phone, staring down at it with dread pooling low in his stomach. His father had called him, his voice reluctant and heavy with regret.

"_You need to go visit your mother. She's having an attack again. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."_

His mother… he no longer considered that woman his mother. Rubbing his neck, he wondered why she was acting up again. Ever since he was born, Aiko Taisho had been unusually attached to her son. His father didn't really think much of it at first; he only thought her an indulgent parent.

One day, Taisho took Sesshoumaru to the park to play with other children, since Aiko never allowed him outside without her. Aiko flew into a panic, and arrived at the park half mad and out of breath. When she witnessed a child push Sesshoumaru down in a pile of sand, she became enraged. She slapped the child in full view of his parents, and then cradled a shell-shocked Sesshoumaru to her breast, murmuring over and over again how they would never be separated again.

Taisho had been horrified. After that, he paid closer attention to her, and on the night of Sesshoumaru's fifth birthday, he walked in on Aiko strangling Sesshoumaru in his room. He had wanted to go to a real school and make friends his own age; Aiko had taken that as Sesshoumaru abandoning her. She couldn't stand the thought, and the only solution she came up with was to kill him, and then he'd be her baby boy forever.

Now she was locked away in their old house that was more like a dungeon, with only her memories to keep her company. Sesshoumaru hated his visits with her.

She was the only person in the world he was truly frightened of.

…

**Prompt: Pile, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #178.**

**Words: 300**


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Seven

By: Luna

...

"Say, Sesshoumaru…" Leaning in close, Kagome peered up at Sesshoumaru worriedly. "Are you okay?" All day he had been in a bad mood, yet there was an almost restlessness that kept him moving from one place to another, and he continuously checked his phone as if he was expecting someone to call.

Sesshoumaru turned slightly, staring at her from the corner of his eyes. From the angle she was at, he had a clear view of her pretty blue eyes from behind her glasses, since they were currently perched somewhat precariously on the tip of her nose. Her brows were furrowed, and she looked worried… for him. _I must not worry her,_ he thought to himself, but he knew that he was really thinking, _I cannot tell her…_

He looked away. "I'm fine."

Kagome didn't believe him. When he had looked at her for that brief moment, there was such a look in his eyes that made her breath hitch in her throat. Loneliness… and pain. Kagome had always wondered why someone so popular didn't really seem to have any friends. Everyone in class talked about him, and when he passed by students in the hall, eyes were always following him. Sometimes with jealousy, sometimes with lust, and sometimes just plain curiosity… but he never noticed. Kagome didn't think he even bothered to look.

Why? She didn't know, but he had reached out his hand to _her_… and she didn't know that why, either. She didn't question it… mostly. Sesshoumaru didn't talk to anybody he didn't like – which was everybody. She didn't know why he had reached out to her, but he had.

And he needed her now, even if he didn't tell her why.

She joined him at the railing, standing close by, then sucked in a courageous breath and leaned to the side until her head rested on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered softly. "Just know that I am here."

She could feel his eyes on her, and she held her breath and waited for him to either push her away or accept her comfort. He didn't reach for her, but he didn't push her away, either. So she just stood next to him at the railing, and they both stared out over school grounds.

Sesshoumaru thought of his mother. Kagome was thinking of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter 8

By: Luna

…

Kagome peeked in through the massive gates guarding a mansion that could easily house her entire math class, and then some, each with their own room. She wasn't sure she was supposed to here, but Sesshoumaru _had_ invited her… he just didn't say when.

"_Oh, my God, your mother is __**the**__ Izayoi-sama? She's like, the leading hostess in Japan! Everyone wants to emulate her! She's always so calm and serene. My mother says she's what every young lady should strive to be!"_

_Sesshoumaru had a weird look on his face. She thought he had muttered, "Don't believe everything you hear." But she couldn't be sure._

The gates were open, welcoming. Without further ado, she started walking up the long drive towards the house. It was a beautiful masterpiece; it almost reminded her of old English houses she saw in pictures. She's never been to England so she couldn't be sure, but it was still beautiful. _Sesshoumaru is __**so**__ lucky to live in such a place!_

Just as she was walking up the steps, the front door flung open and a little ball of red flew out. It hit her square in the gut, and even as the air wheezed out of her she flew off the two steps she already took and landed in the dirt of the driveway. She was getting her breath back when the cutest little face she'd ever seen poked its head up off her chest and blinked.

"Who're you?" He sounded just as dazed as she felt.

"I'm Sesshoumaru's friend Kagome," she gasped, sitting up. "Who are you?"

The boy sat in front of her, wide golden eyes staring up at her as if she was an alien. "Nii-chan has _friends_?"

"Inuyasha!" A melodious voice called, and then a beautiful older woman sailed through the open door. She stopped abruptly when she saw Kagome. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"She's Nii-chan's _friend_!" Inuyasha burst out, jumping to his feet to grin up at his mother.

Kagome still felt dazed. Not only did she get the breath knocked out of her, but she was in the presence of _the_ Izayoi-sama. Her mother was going to be _so_ jealous. Izayoi was so calm, so composed, always… Kagome thoughts trailed off when the formerly composed woman's face lit up.

"Oh, my goodness!" She said in a rush, running down the steps to grasp Kagome's hand and helped pull her up with surprising ease. "Sesshoumaru's friend, come on in! I am _so_ happy to meet you! What's your name? Do you live nearby? How do you know my son? Gosh, I can't _wait_ to tell Taisho!"

Kagome followed dazedly. Was she in the wrong house? There was no way this bubbly creature could be the cool women always shown in the glossy pages of magazines – let alone the mother of the cold, solitary Sesshoumaru. Escape was out of the question; Izayoi had her arm looped through Kagome's like an anchor. It was just as well; more than the disbelief she felt, curiosity made her want to linger… at least long enough to let the shock fade away.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 4, 2012.

…

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Nine

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru's footsteps felt like lead as he walked up the stairs leading to the front door, his hand more so as he raised it to knock three times. A moment later he was allowed entry by his mother's nurse, Kaede. The old woman's face was drawn in regret as she let him in without a word. The house felt like a tomb. He hated it.

Sesshoumaru stopped just inside her bedroom, and when the door closed gently behind him, he felt trapped. His mother looked over at him from her settee, and her exquisitely beautiful face lit up in joy, and she rose to sail towards him with her arms outstretched. Sesshoumaru felt like a doll; his face was devoid of emotion, and his body felt empty, his eyes soulless.

He stood there quietly as his mother fluttered her hands over his face, neck, and shoulders. "My beautiful little boy, so perfect. I'm so happy you came to visit Mommy. Here, let's sit by the fire. I can tell you all sorts of fairytales."

She took him by the hand, and together they sat in front of the fireplace. "Stupid husband, wanted more children," she cooed, cupping his face in her hands to tilt his head up, so she could see him clearly. "But who would want to trade you with something disgusting? Why mess with perfection?"

Her hands slid down, until they wrapped tightly around his throat, but not enough to cut off circulation… yet. "You won't ever leave me, will you? Tell me you won't ever leave your mommy again. You know I love you best in this world." Her fingers tightened slightly when he remained silent, and this time her voice carried a hard edge. "Say it."

"Yes, mother." He said woodenly. "I will never leave you."

**Prompt: Trade, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #180.**

**Words: 300**


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Ten

By: Luna

…

"_So_, how did you and Sesshoumaru become _friends_?" Izayoi asked, stressing the first and last word with a little flirtatious dip.

Kagome flushed red, unused to any sort of innuendo that included herself and Sesshoumaru – and certainly none sent directly at her. "U-um, at school?"

Izayoi's eyes widened. "Is that a question?"

"N-no, it's a fact. Sesshoumaru was the one that guided me around s-school." Kagome hated her stutter, but it was something she couldn't help when she was exceptionally nervous.

For a moment there, Izayoi didn't look like she believed her, but that moment of doubt had been instantly smoothed away and the bubbly smile that she wore since her eyes had fallen on Kagome remained. "Oh?" She prompted. "Did you approach him first? Sesshoumaru's terribly shy, you know."

"N-no way!" Kagome denied, her voice squeaking again. Izayoi's voice was perfectly affable, but Kagome almost felt like she was… testing her, somehow. "I wasn't paying attention to the tour because I was so nervous, and I ran right into him. _He's_ the one that approached me after that. It was the weirdest thing."

Izayoi watched as Kagome gaze drifted away, a small frown on her face. "You were shocked at Sesshoumaru's kindness?" She asked, her tone slightly surprised. In fact, she _was_ surprised – if Kagome's tale was true. Sesshoumaru _wasn't _nice, so being told that he was the one who offered that first hand of friendship was hard to believe, especially since Kagome was too sweet.

Kagome's eyes were hard to see through her thick glasses, but even Izayoi could see her blue eyes go wide. "Of course! I mean, I'm so… _me! _And Sesshoumaru's so… _him!_ Everyone likes him, but no one will say anything. And I'm not really the type of person that attracts the type of person Sesshoumaru is."

"Hmm, well, I'd say you obviously _are_, my dear." Izayoi tipped her head to the side and listened. Sesshoumaru was back, judging by the sounds of the slow, heavy footsteps approaching. She would be very interested to see Sesshoumaru's reaction at seeing Kagome – and judge whether the sweet, stuttering child really was a friend of her Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru followed the sounds of Inuyasha playing, knowing his mother would be nearby, and she'd be worried. He froze when he saw Kagome sitting opposite of Izayoi. At his entrance, Kagome turned to him with a brilliant smile, and Sesshoumaru felt… soothed. How? How did she know when he needed her? Needed someone.

Izayoi stilled inside at the expression on Sesshoumaru's face, and when Kagome jumped up and ran to him, chattering a mile a minute in her nervousness, the tenderness in Sesshoumaru's eyes made her want to cry.

When Sesshoumaru's eyes quietly met hers, Izayoi forced her throat to clear and offered a bright smile. "Hello, my dear. Will you have some tea?"


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer applies.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 19, 2012.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Eleven

By: Luna

…

"I see you've met my mother," Sesshoumaru said coolly, interrupting Kagome's babble. It always amused him the way she seemed to burst with more energy when she was nervous than she used any other time.

"Yes! She's been very kind." Kagome was still smiling, and that had Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes a bit.

Slanting golden eyes at the serene older woman on the couch who wore a suspiciously innocent expression, he knew that what really happened had been a subtle interrogation. When he went over to kiss his mother's cheek in greeting, he murmured in her ear, "You must be getting rusty. She saw right through your ploy."

"I have no idea what you mean, dear." She said brightly, setting her tea down before standing. "I'll let you two have some _alone time_," she used her fingers to make quotations in the air, secretly amused at the way Kagome flushed a bright cherry red. "I'm sure you have lots to catch up on. I mean, it's only been three hours, I think, since you last saw each other? Ah, the strain of young loves…"

She floated out of the room, little Inuyasha at her heels. Kagome could only stare at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to think. "She's definitely not what I expected." Sesshoumaru looked at her silently with a raised a brow. At his silent prompt, she added, "I thought she was this cool, unflappable woman. On tv she's completely composed and perfect. But she's really…"

Sesshoumaru expected her to use words that he often associated with her himself; ditzy, bubble-head, crazy – but she surprised him once again when a sweet smile curved her lips. "Nice." She finally said. "She's really nice."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You say that now. She's really very evil." Kagome stared at him with a deadpanned expression, clearly not believing him. "It's true," Sesshoumaru argued, sitting in the spot that Izayoi had sat in with his arms spread over the back of the couch. "When she's bored, she'll dress Inuyasha up like a doll. And take _pictures_. I think she's planning on using them as blackmail for when Inuyasha's a teenager."

Kagome snorted out a laugh, and Sesshoumaru found himself relaxing even more. "Yeah, right. For all you know, he'll turn into a perfect little guy like you."

"_Why mess with perfection?"_

Shuddering, Sesshoumaru looked away with a hooded expression. "God, I hope not."

…

**Prompt: Prompt, written for Dokuga(underscore)Contest on Live Journal—Weekly Perfection, Drabble #182.**

**Words: 400**


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twelve

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru was walking Kagome home when _it_ happened. They weren't speaking, both walking in companionable silence, when the intruder came upon them.

"Higurashi-san!"

They both turned, one surprised and the other irritated at having his peace disturbed by a man calling his Kagome's name. Kagome smiled, turning around completely to face the stranger. "Hojo-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your grandfather said that you were feeling a little sick, so I thought I'd bring you soup!" He held up a bag that presumably held bowls of soup. A crinkle of confusion crossed his brow when he looked at her, then darted his eyes towards Sesshoumaru before smiling uncertainly at Kagome again. "But it looks like you're feeling better?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, and Sesshoumaru could tell just by looking at her that she was displeased with something – and cared enough to attempt to hide the fact… which made Sesshoumaru like the rodent even less. "Grandpa told you that, huh?" Kagome's voice was mild, a note of _I'm going to kill him_ in her tone. "Isn't that nice?"

Hojo didn't seem to notice her displeasure – or maybe he just chose to ignore it. He beamed a seemingly innocent smile at Kagome and nodded in agreement. "Wasn't it? Are you headed home right now? Since I was headed there anyways, why don't I join you two?"

"Uh…"

"Great! Hi there," he bowed towards Sesshoumaru. "Sorry for the late introduction, but my name is Hojo, I am Higurashi's childhood friend. And you are…?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know if he was oblivious to the distaste Sesshoumaru felt for him, terribly forward, or just stupid. There was an awkward silence when Sesshoumaru's only response was to stare down at Hojo with icy disdain. Kagome stepped forward, laughing a little awkwardly. "Erm. Hojo-kun, this is a good friend of mine, Sesshoumaru. He doesn't really speak much."

"N-nice to meet you?" Hojo stood there looking a little uncertain, like he wasn't sure how he should react or what he should do.

Sesshoumaru made the decision for him; turning his back on the boy, he started walking towards the shrine. Kagome shot an apologetic smile at Hojo before she urged him to hurry up with her to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

"How is your mother doing, Hojo-kun?" Kagome's voice had softened; Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth against the urge to snatch her up against him and claim her in front of the idiot.

Hojo's smile kicked up a notch as he smiled ahead at nothing. "She's doing great! Thank you for asking, I'll be sure to let her know you asked about her. She'd appreciate it, I think."

At the moment Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth and say something that would make Kagome mad at him, when an old wizened man appeared at the top of the stairs, beaming down at Kagome and Hojo. "Hojo-kun!" He called down to them. "What a coincidence! Kagome, isn't it a coincidence that Hojo-kun _just happened_ to stop by to visit you at the same time you're coming home from a friend's house?"

"Save it, Gramps." Kagome snapped, surprising Sesshoumaru. "He already told me you said I was sick."

The old man blinked innocently. "You looked so tired this morning! I didn't mean to assume anything, my dear. I truly thought you weren't well."

When the three of them made it to the top of the stairs, the old man stepped in between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, forcing her closer to Hojo, before he looked over at him in calculated surprise. "I'm sorry. I am the priest at this shrine. How may I help you?"

"My friend, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quickly, stepping up to him.

When Kagome placed her hand on his arm and sent a quick smile up at him, she missed the scowl that creased her grandfather's face.

Hojo continued to smile, still seemingly oblivious.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry for the disappearing act. I'm gonna try to finish all my stories!

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter 13

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru had every intention to join Kagome and her scheming grandpa inside her house, unwilling to leave her alone with Hojo and her grandpa who seemed only too willing to play matchmaker.

Until he reached the top of the stairs and saw _her._

An older woman was sweeping the stone courtyard, lovely in a quiet, graceful kind of way. Her thick black hair was swept back into a loose, simple bun, with kind brown eyes smiling in welcome at their arrival.

Sesshoumaru distrusted her on the spot.

"Welcome home, Kagome-chan." She greeted her daughter first, then sent Hojo a kind smile. When she rested her quiet, questioning eyes on Sesshoumaru, he stiffened instinctually. He said nothing to the question in her eyes, remaining stiff and silent, waiting for his opportunity to leave.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi!" Hojo said cheerfully. "Isn't it a lovely day today?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Hojo and beamed. "Indeed it is, Hojo-kun. And how is your mother doing today?"

"She's very well, thank you. She wanted me to tell you thank you for that casserole you sent over the other day. It was very delicious!"

Sesshoumaru frowned at that. It seemed the other male had already infiltrated Kagome's ranks, because he couldn't think of any other reason her family was treating Hojo like he was a puppy they had to feed. He stiffened when he felt the older woman's eyes on him.

"I'm glad she enjoyed it," she said, but she was looking at Sesshoumaru, her eyebrows rising at the distrustful look in the young man's hooded gaze. Though he wasn't looking at her, he still seemed to be aware of her every move, subtly shifting as she shifted. She was still watching him as she asked, "And who is this? I haven't seen you around my Kagome before."

Mrs. Higurashi watched as he stiffened even more, shifting once more to stand slightly in front of Kagome, as if protecting her. From her own mother? Hiding her thoughts behind her smile, she patiently waited for an introduction.

Kagome beamed, completely oblivious to the undercurrents. "This is my friend Sesshoumaru, the classmate I told you about."

Despite his instant distrust of the woman, manners dictate he bow properly and be respectful to his senior. His voice was terse when he said, "Taisho Sesshoumaru."

An indecipherable look passed behind the older woman's eyes, and they briefly met Kagome's grandfather's, some silent form of communication passing between them. She turned back to Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Taisho-san, how nice it is to finally meet you. Kagome has told us so much about you!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely meeting her eyes without saying a word. Kagome's grandfather had been suspiciously watching the interaction between Sesshoumaru and Kagome's mom, but now his face was blank, his eyes expressionless. Kagome only just seemed to realize that something was wrong, and a frown entered her eyes as she stared at all of them, wondering what was going on. Hojo seemed oblivious, having squatted down earlier to pet the most obese cat Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

Kagome's mother smiled at him kindly, motioning for them to follow her. "Let's go inside, shall we? I baked some cookies earlier, and they're probably still warm."

They started making their way towards the house, Hojo telling the two women a story that had them both laughing, the fat cat waddling after them.

He didn't belong there. Feeling out of place, he started to turn around and leave.

And was shoved unceremoniously forward by a hand planted square in his back. "What are you waiting for, boy? Let's go."

Sesshoumaru hadn't realized the old man had stayed back. Noticing Sesshoumaru's hesitation, he started his way towards the house as well. "Of course, you don't _have _to. It'll just give me ample opportunity to leave Kagome and Hojo alone. I'll make a grandson out of him yet!" He cackled to himself as he left Sesshoumaru standing there.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru grimly followed.


	14. Chapter 14

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter 14

By: Luna

…

The whole entire situation struck Kagome as odd. Sesshoumaru, even though he was a rude, arrogant bastard towards those in school, he still held a certain respect towards adults, as if there was something inside him that _compelled _exact obedience and respect towards his elders.

And yet, something had happened that afternoon that put him on edge, and made him uncomfortable. He had been edgy the entire visit, a very _un-_Sesshoumaru thing to be.

Her mother was always kind towards others, especially towards those Kagome brought home. But those were few and far between, so perhaps she shouldn't count that. Still… there had been something in her mother's demeanor today, something that suggested she had been subtly _doting_ on Sesshoumaru, which, in turn, made him even more still and uncomfortable.

Which made no sense. On both counts.

Her grandfather joined her at the top of the stairs, where Kagome had walked Sesshoumaru and Hojo out and had watched them leave. She looked over at him in question, her brows rising at the look on the old mans face.

"You've always been a good girl, Kagome-chan, and listened to whatever you've been told. I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you now."

"Okay," Kagome said, turning to her grandfather with a worried frown. "What is it?"

At first, her grandfather said nothing. The sun was setting, turning the city into a warm, rose-gold color. The wind whispered through the boughs of the Goshinboku, bringing to her the sweet scent of its full leaves. It was a beautiful evening.

Finally, her grandfather spoke. "Don't fall in love with him."

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "W-what?"

"He's a good looking fella, make no mistake. But don't fall in love with him. Your mother would agree. It would only end badly for you."

Kagome was so flabbergasted that, for a moment, she could not find the words to formulate a response. Finally, she managed to smile, but it was a painful effort. "Of course, Jii-chan. We're just friends! Besides, someone like Sesshoumaru would never fall in love with me. Right?"

Her grandfather opened his mouth to refute her statement, like he always did, but then he surprised her – and hurt her – when he merely pressed his lips together grimly, and said nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Fifteen

By: Luna

…

Kagome was late. There was a first time for everything, she supposed, but for some reason she felt it was even worse that she was late on a Monday. It wasn't as if she was out partying – _as if _– she had been studying for an algebra test, and she ended up falling asleep at her desk and waking up with a crick in her neck. She barely made it through the gates before they closed behind her.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't be going to school this week, she knew. The day before he had called, sounding completely congested, and told her he was sick with a fever and he probably wouldn't be going to school for a few days, and to please inform the teachers. Kagome didn't mind; she'd go see him after school.

Rounding a corner, Kagome had a split second to _eep! _before she slammed into a male chest.

"Oh my! I've heard of ladies falling for me, but this is the first time I've ever sent one flying. Are you alright?" The voice was warm and friendly; from the flash she saw before she flew, she thought his hair was brown, and who knew what his eyes were. Her glasses had flown off her head, and she didn't know where they had landed.

She squinted a little, brushing her hair off her forehead with one hand so she could attempt to see his face better, and prayed he didn't step on her glasses accidentally. "It's alright," she said, wondering why he went silent all of a sudden. She began to pat the floor, blindly searching for her glasses, letting her shaggy bangs cover her again. "I was running and wasn't paying attention."

"Here," he said after a moment, and then she felt something cool being pressed into her hands. "I think these fell off."

Sighing in relief, she slipped her glasses back on, then blinked at the student she ran into. A third year, and a handsome one at that. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"It's no problem," his smile was full of charm, and his eyes twinkled as if he knew something she didn't. "I am Tanaka Miroku. And you are…?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she said, gathering her books and accepting his helping hand as she stood. For a moment she thought his fingers caressed the palm of her hand before he let her go, but she was sure that had just been her imagination.

Something passed over the students face, and when he only said "Ah," she was confused. "You're _that_ Higurashi Kagome," he explained further at her confusion. "There's a lot of talk going on about you. I am relieved to know the majority of the rumors are quite misleading."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "People talk about me?" She hadn't been aware that any even knew her name.

Miroku hummed in agreement, but didn't say anything further. His gaze was somewhat distant, but when he noticed her stare he sent her a smile. "Tell me… do you know many people in this school?"

Kagome blinked again, wondering at his question. "Not really… I really only hang out with Sesshoumaru."

"Of course you do," the older student murmured, his violet eyes gazing off in the distance again. "He wouldn't dare let others get too close to his treasure."

Kagome stared, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

Turning back to her with a dazzling smile, Miroku placed his hand at the small of her back to lead her the rest of the way to her class. And if she thought said hand rested a little bit too low, well, she was sure that was an accident too.

Miroku's smile was indeed blinding, but for some reason it made her feel ill at ease. His expression was a façade; she knew because she couldn't read anything under the brilliance of his smile.

His next words caught her complete attention. "By the way, did you know I'm a childhood friend of Sesshoumaru's…? In fact, I'm quite certain that I know more about him than anyone else in this school..."


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Sixteen

By: Luna

…

"So, Sesshoumaru went to your house, huh?"

Kagome wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she found herself seated at a table inside the Science Club's room, drinking tea with Miroku. Next thing she knew, she was telling him about the awkward encounter with Sesshoumaru.

Miroku was a smooth operator, there was no doubt about it.

"Yes. It was really weird. I mean, _everyone_ likes my mother." Although he certainly wasn't required to like her mom, it was still odd that he _didn't._

"Ah, well, that makes sense." He gave her such a roguish grin that she didn't believe him when he said, "Our Sesshoumaru has mommy issues."


	17. Chapter 17

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Seventeen

By: Luna

…

"Well," Miroku said, slapping his hands on the desk, rattling the tea cups as he pushed himself up and stood. "I guess we've played hooky long enough. Why don't you grab one of those boxes, and we'll use the excuse that you were helping me, and that's why you're tardy."

Kagome ducked her head guiltily. Never late a day in her life, and the one day she was, she ended up skipping as well. Miroku was a bad influence, she thought with a smile.

Miroku hefted a box up, and Kagome reached for one too, yet somehow her foot got caught on her chair as she rose and suddenly she found herself sprawled on the floor. Miroku laughed, balancing his box on one arm and reaching down with the other to help her up. "I've always wanted to make a girl fall twice for me."

Laughing with him, Kagome reached for his hand, but whatever words she had died in her throat, and she stared up at his hand that had reached for her; it was so horribly scarred, as if it had been in a shallow pool of acid that cleanly burned off every memory line on his hand, with no life line for fortune tellers to read.

And in its center was what looked suspiciously like a brand.


	18. Chapter 18

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm sorry! I will try not to disappear too often in my quest to complete this story. I'm such a horrible writer, I swear. But please enjoy this update anyways.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter 18

By: Luna

…

Miroku clumsily tipped his box sideways and quickly retracted his hand in order to right it, and then reached for her again – with his other hand. Kagome ducked her head, cheeks burning with shame, because it was obvious he had done it on purpose; Miroku was one of the most smooth, graceful men she had ever met. The only way he could have dropped that box was to have done it on purpose. She quickly placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up.

"Get ready for the gossip," Miroku said easily, as if he hadn't noticed her hesitation.

Kagome ducked her head guiltily again, barely registering his words as she followed him out. Then she stopped, her brow crinkling in confusion. "Huh? Gossip? What do you mean?"

Miroku only smiled at her, and for a moment she wondered if she imagined the apology in his eyes. When he still didn't answer as he waited for her to leave the room, she slowly walked out, still wondering what he meant.

Of course, by the time she realized _that_, it was far too late to do anything about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Nineteen

By: Luna

…

It was after third period when Sesshoumaru approached her, wearing an odd, indecipherable look on his face. He sat next to her, uncaring that the seat was assigned to someone else (students quickly learned to switch places with him every class that the two shared). He straddled a chair, facing her with his arms crossed over the back and his chin resting over them. He was still a little congested, and all day he treated her to the silent treatment, since it was apparently undignified to speak with a stuffed up nose. He was frowning down at her desk while she read one of her reading assignments. Slowly, he brought his eyes up and stared at her.

After a moment of him doing nothing but staring, Kagome looked at him from under her shaggy bangs and raised an eyebrow. Of course, he couldn't see the eyebrow, but he was able to (barely) read the question in her eyes through the shag.

"Kagome…"

She straightened, knowing it must be important if he was willing to speak despite sounding (slightly) nasal.

"Why is everyone saying you slept with Miroku Tanaka?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her screech could be heard echoing down the halls.

"_Whaaaat?!_"


	20. Chapter 20

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty

By: Luna

…

Kagome found herself, for the second time in her life, skipping class, but this time without guilt as she dragged Sesshoumaru through the school halls and up to the roof. Once the door slammed shut behind them, Kagome spun towards Sesshoumaru and glared at him.

The sun was shining on her glasses, so Sesshoumaru couldn't _see_ her glare, but the waves of anger radiating off her were hard to miss.

"What exactly did you hear?" Kagome demanded, propping her hands on her hips.

"That you were seen last week walking alone with Miroku, then stayed alone with him in the science room. Odd noises were heard. Then you left, him looking cheerful and you looking guilty." He recited the words slowly, watching her carefully. It was hard to know what he was thinking at that moment; he was always expressionless, but at that moment he seemed like a stranger. His eyes were looking so strange to her.

The fact that he actually said a lot in one breath told her right away that he was more affected by what he heard than what his expressionless face revealed, but the fact that he was, in his own way, questioning her about what happened, _doubting _her…

"We just talked, Sesshoumaru." She said with a sigh, and with that sigh, her anger seemed to go along with it, and she deflated. "I was running late and ran into him. Literally, actually," she added after a pause. "Then we had tea in the science room. He heated water using a Bunsen burner, then steeped the tea—"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru cut her off, likely knowing she would have kept babbling. "It's… fine. We are just friends, after all." He looked away from her after that, his eyes shuttered.

Kagome said nothing to that.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched and, after a discreet sniffle, asked "Nothing happened?"

"No," she said emphatically. "They likely heard me falling again when I ran into the table." That earned a ghost of a smile from the stoic Sesshoumaru. She stopped to consider the situation, her brown furrowing in a way that let him know she was thinking hard about something. He was grateful for the breeze that pushed her hair away from her face, allowing him to read her expression.

"Actually," she continued. "I really do wonder _how_ I could have fallen. I mean, I'm clumsy, but the fact that I've literally fallen in twice in front of that guy really is bad karma. The first time I can understand, but I swear the table _moved_." Then she laughed, shaking her head. "But that's just impossible, because it's not as if Miroku would have purposefully _made_ me fall, and—"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru cut her off, gently this time, an exasperated look on his face.

Her heart sped up at the affectionate look in his eyes, but she stomped down on those feelings quickly. He had expressed multiple times that they were friends – _best _friends – and nothing more. Only a fool would continue to hold hopes. That road would only lead to heartache, and she rather liked having him as her friend. Instead, she only looked at him expectantly instead of saying something she'd regret, knowing (hoping) her glasses would cover any expression on her face. It wasn't the first time she was grateful she had something to hide behind.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, and then he shook his head, as if deciding against saying whatever it was he had been about to say. "Just… be careful. You should stay away from him. He has… bad intentions."

Kagome laughed. "Puh-_lease_. He's _so_ not interested in me. In fact, while we were having tea, we mostly talked about _you._"

She had said that to reassure him, yet he stiffened like someone had stabbed him with something. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"What did you tell him, Kagome? What did he say?" His eyes were focused, incredibly intense, and suddenly had her feeling like she had done something wrong.

"N-nothing. Really. Honestly, I don't really remember. It wasn't anything important."

"Stay away from him," he said at last, his voice dark. "He's a wolf in sheep's clothing. He'll hurt you. He's… evil."

Kagome stared at him incredulously, wondering why he was being so melodramatic. For goodness sake, it had only been _tea_.

Before she could say anything, the man himself stepped around the corner, clearly having been eavesdropping, and shook his head at Sesshoumaru, _tsk_ing in disappointment. "Talking about me behind my back? So uncouth of you, Sesshoumaru. What would your _mother_ have to say?"


	21. Chapter 21

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-One

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru was like a statue; he had frozen at the appearance of Miroku. He stared at Miroku with undisguised malice, refusing to say anything.

Turning towards a bewildered Kagome, Miroku smiled charmingly. "Can you believe Sesshoumaru? I can't believe he'd talk to someone so rudely behind their backs. We used to be friends, did he tell you that? Does he do that often?"

"Not really," Kagome answered slowly, still bewildered. "He usually says it right to their faces."

Miroku laughed at that. "Ain't that the truth."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. I thought you said you were friends?"

"We are _not_ friends." Sesshoumaru said, his voice icy and hard.

"But he said you were. _Childhood_ friends. Right, Miroku-sama?" Kagome looked at Miroku when she asked.

"Right you are, my dear. But I should have clarified: during our childhood, we had been friends. Now, however, is a different story."

"You were never my friend," Sesshoumaru snarled. "Friends don't betray one another. Even _I_ know that."

"But didn't _you_ betray me first?" Miroku asked, his voice light and easy, as if they were talking about the weather. "And I wasn't the only one, if I recall correctly."

Sesshoumaru paled, then his cheeks flushed with anger. "You act like you had done nothing. Like it wasn't you who –" Sesshoumaru stopped, his body nearly vibrating with the fury that was so clearly shown on his face. "I don't have to listen to this. Kagome, I'll meet you in class."

With that, he slammed the door leading back inside behind him, leaving Kagome alone with Miroku and staring after him in utter confusion. First at the flurry of emotions Sesshoumaru expressed, the most she's ever seen. Then She turned towards Miroku, the source.


	22. Chapter 22

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Two

By: Luna

…

Miroku was leaning up against the wall again, absently rubbing the palm of his mangled hand as he stared up into the sky, his eyes distant.

"What was that about?"

"Hmm?" Miroku looked up with an absent smile. At her deadpanned stare, he shook his head, his smile becoming a little crooked, and dropped his hands. "I'm sorry, little Kagome," his voice was gentle, and despite the nickname, he was not mocking her as he gently chucked her under her chin. "But there are some secrets you're better off not knowing."

"He's wrong, isn't he?" Kagome asked as he pushed himself off the wall and moved towards the exit. "You're not a bad person. Are you?"

He smiled at her; that crooked, charming grin, and said "I'm not a _bad_ person, Kagome. I'm the _devil_."

Then he tugged playfully at a lock of her hair before he turned and left, the door closing softly behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Three

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru was waiting outside the school gate, his arms crossed, a knee bent and resting on the brick wall. When Miroku stepped through the gate on his way home, Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him.

"Stay away from her."

"No. _You're_ the one that needs to stay away from her," Miroku said as he turned towards him, his face serious and grave, completely different from the face he usually showed to others. "And you know it, too. You also know why I can't just leave her alone. I'm not the only one watching, you know."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Miroku said sharply. He paused for a moment, and then continued in a deceptively _easy_ tone of voice. "You know, eventually someone will notice that her beauty reaches beyond her lovely personality. And once she realizes it too, her confidence is going to grow, and then eventually others will see her too. Like a rare flower that suddenly bloomed, people will start to treasure her like she deserves, and realize how stupid they were for overlooking such a bloom in the first place, how cruel and superficial they were. Some will want to cherish it, to keep it safe."

He had spoken softly as he spoke to Sesshoumaru, but here he stopped, turning towards Sesshoumaru with dark, empty eyes. "And others will want to _crush_ it, because sometimes things really are just too beautiful, and that's just the kind of thing they can't stand. And I believe we both know who I'm talking about, don't we?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely stared at Miroku in hateful silence.

"I think you are also aware of the fact that you can't expect her to hide behind her glasses forever. She'll bloom with or without interference."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything – he couldn't. Everything Miroku said was true.

"Maybe I'll help her," Miroku said, as if musing to himself out loud. "Maybe I'll give her a total makeover. Everyone thinks we slept together anyways – now we can show them why I might be interested in the first place."

"_No._" Sesshoumaru said sharply.

Miroku merely stared, meeting Sesshoumaru's desperate eyes calmly, knowing the other man didn't have any power in this situation.

But then the he said, "_Please_" and Miroku gave – a little.

"I'll hold out as long as possible. However, if you don't stay away from her, I won't have a choice."

Sesshoumaru waited until his former friend was out of sight. Then he gave into the desperation curling inside of him, and closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists. He wanted to scream, to rage against the injustice that was his life; his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Sometimes he wondered if it was even possible for him to scream, to release some of the pressure that was building up inside him, to just find some _relief_... some peace.

Instead, he merely closed his eyes.

It was happening again. And, just like the other times, there would nothing he could do to stop it.


	24. Chapter 24

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Four

By: Luna

…

Kagome was angry, though not in a way anyone would be able to notice. Head ducked down, bangs hanging over her face, glasses covering her eyes; no one could see her expression. She flushed with shame at the whispers, at all the innuendos being spoken behind her back.

She was not a whore. _She was not._ How could people believe such a lie so easily about someone they never even bothered to talk to? She had to admit, however, that it wasn't the whispers that were bothering her; she had dealt with them all her life, though admittedly they were usually about her unattractiveness and nerdiness – _not _about her apparent sexual forays in science rooms with someone so completely out of her league. Honestly. She wasn't really bothered. Much.

But now Sesshoumaru was ignoring her, too.

She wanted to march up to him, to demand that he tell her why he dropped her so suddenly, to ask if he believed all those horrible rumors, if their friendship had truly mattered so little. If _she _mattered so little.

Yet… all the confidence she built in his presence seemed to have fled along with him. Every time she opened her mouth, the words she wanted to say shriveled in her throat and died a painful death with every look he _wasn't _giving her.

She felt like nothing without his strong, silent presence, and that in itself was probably the most pathetic about the situation, and she hated herself for it. Hated that she felt that there was no Her without Him, and honestly, kind of hated him for it too. She had always despised women who could not survive without a man, had felt sorry and pitied them when she read about those kind of situations, and had never considered herself a part of that particular group. She knew she wasn't physically strong, but she had always considered herself emotionally strong.

Until now.

And that, maybe more than his abandonment, was making her a little more than angry. In fact, if she got any angrier, she'd be in tears.

She leaned her forehead against her locker, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "God. I can't do this. I don't want to be like this. I want to be stronger." It would be okay to want him, she thought. But when need bordered on dependency, that's when she needed to draw the line. To step back and reorient herself to the reality. Sesshoumaru would never be hers; she had known that from the beginning, had accepted that friendship was all they could ever have.

Hadn't she?

Everyone had warned her. Her mother, her _grandfather_, who was so deep into history that she was never entirely sure he was aware about the present, had warned her to stay away. "I'm such an idiot. I just don't _want_ to be stronger. I _need_ to be."

And that need, she found with some surprise, was greater than her current need for _him._

"You want to be stronger?" A new voice demanded at her side. "I can help with that."

Kagome jerked in surprise, staring at the person who had overheard her ramblings – ramblings that had always gone unnoticed before her unwanted notoriety.

Convenience stood beside Kagome, her brown eyes narrowed in challenge. Her real name wasn't Convenience, of course, but that's what everyone called her; apparently she was always open.

Kagome stared at Sango Kurosaki and wondered what kind of _help_ a girl like her could give.


	25. Chapter 25

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Five

By: Luna

…

They said she had been after Sesshoumaru, but he was so far above her reach that she settled on Miroku. After getting caught nearly naked with the schools number one ladies man, her reputation had been in tatters, and her nickname started. Apparently Miroku had claimed that _she _had molested _him_, and after that other guys came forward bragging about similar situations; that even before the Miroku incident she had been giving her favors away too easily. No decent guy wanted to date the beauty after that, and apparently she didn't care if they wanted to anyway. According to the rumors, she started sleeping around with guys who didn't mind being with a self-proclaimed slut.

Of course, there were a few people that said Sango never used to be that way; tough in martial arts, but inside a sweet, impressionable young girl who had no real awareness of her beauty. It was those people that were still shocked at the dramatic turnaround in Sango after that incident; when she started wearing makeup and scandalous outfits, and started alienating her old friends and hanging out with a bad crowd.

Looking at her now, Kagome wondered where that sweet girl was, because all she saw was a hard, beautiful face, leaning a little too heavily on the makeup, her lips painted a bright, sinful red. Her uniform was a size too small, showing off her generous bosom, with the skirt rolled up so it showcased her slightly curved hips, the long, beautiful legs that were lean with muscle.

Kagome cleared her throat as she opened her locker and finished putting her books away. "May I help you?" she asked at last.

"You slept with Miroku." Sango stated.

Was she still holding onto a lingering affection towards the man that, essentially, turned her into what she was today? Was that why she approached Kagome? Frustration welled up in Kagome, making her almost shout as she slammed her locker door shut. "I didn't sleep with anyone!"

Sango stared at her for so long that Kagome felt angry tears well up in her eyes. Was everyone going to think her a slut now, too?

But then Sango surprised her by saying, "I believe you."


	26. Chapter 26

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Six

By: Luna

…

This seemed to be becoming a habit, Kagome mused a few hours later during lunch as she munched on a sandwich. Meeting and hanging out with someone she's never met before was… interesting.

Sango's skirt was rolled up, revealing the long expanse of smooth, shapely legs, crossed in a provocative manner as she slowly ate her packed lunch. Her hair was a thick, sooty black that she styled half up, and half down, showing both its smooth length and her long, elegant neck. Her bangs were cut sharply and dramatically across her brow, and again at her chin, framing her high, aristocratic cheekbones, the smooth, slightly pointed chin.

She was such a beautiful girl, Kagome thought, in awe and slightly overwhelmed by her presence. She didn't care about rumors; she put as much stock in them as she did about the rumors going on about her, but she didn't take them lightly either. If her revealing clothing was anything to go by, there was a thread of truth in there somewhere, but she was determined not to judge.

Sango's eyes, a rich, chocolate brown, was the only thing that wasn't seductive about the beauty; they glared at any man who tried to approach them, effectively keeping everyone at bay. Kagome cleared her throat, bring those hard eyes back to her, making her feel pinned under their intense scrutiny. "Um… so, what made you approach me?"

Sango looked away at the tentative question, but when she looked back, her eyes were a little softer. "I guess… it's because you remind me of me."


	27. Chapter 27

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Seven

By: Luna

…

Kagome's eyes widened. "L-like you? But I'm not…"

"A slut?" Sango asked dryly.

"Friendly." Kagome said, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

Sango laughed, her face softening into a friendly expression. "Sure you are. You're talking to me, aren't you? Most people who claim to be friendly won't even be seen with me."

"They're idiots." Kagome said staunchly. "No one should judge another person just because they have different… extra-curricular activities."

Sango laughed again, a little harder this time, her eyes dancing with inner amusement. "God, you are sweet. No wonder he likes you."

"Who? Miroku?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

All softness left Sango's face. "No."

Kagome barely managed not to wince at her faux pas, but before she could think of anything to say to cover her blunder, Sango said, "I've noticed you're not hanging around with Sesshoumaru lately. It's making people talk."

Kagome poked at her half eaten sandwich. "No. He's been ignoring me ever since those rumors started about me and Miroku."

Sango studied Kagome's downcast expression for a moment, her eyes softening again. "Believe it or not, but he's doing it for _you_." She sighed a little, her eyes sad and distant. "I actually feel a little sad for him. Sesshoumaru's _always_ alone."

Kagome blinked once, then slowly brought her eyes back to Sango's face. "Um… what?"

"No one can get close to him, Kagome-chan. _No one._" She said this almost gently before her eyes hardened, and her voice fell flat. "_She_ won't let you."


	28. Chapter 28

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Eight

By: Luna

…

Kagome was speechless. What was it with people warning her to stay away from Sesshoumaru? And who was it that wouldn't let her try? "I don't – "

"Kagome-chan, what a pleasant surprise."

Frustrated, Kagome looked up at Miroku, but his eyes were glued to Sango, who was staring at him with undisguised hate. Sango stood, standing in front of Kagome as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, almost like she was challenging Miroku – or preventing him from coming any closer.

"Sorry, _sempai_," she sneered, her voice coming out mocking and full of venom. "But no _pets_ allowed."

Kagome's mouth dropped, and she stared wide-eyed at the pair. Miroku's eyes never left Sango's, and for a moment she thought he was going to apologize – but then the regret in his eyes disappeared, and Kagome wondered if she imagined it when he smiled charmingly.

"Why, my dear Sango, I was just going to compliment you on volunteering to give Kagome-chan a makeover." He was absently rubbing the palm of his mangled hand again, his gaze never leaving Sango's. "I knew I wouldn't be the _only _one to notice what a beautiful girl Kagome-chan is. In fact, I'm sure once everyone sees what I do, she'll be more popular than ever. Beauty is its own protection, after all."

Sango was silent for a moment, and Kagome watched her profile as she contemplated the meaning of what Miroku said. Kagome didn't understand, but apparently Sango had, because her eyes widened in realization, before narrowing suspiciously at Miroku. "That's quite a statement, coming from a _dog_ like you."

"Dogs _are_ quite loyal, are they not?" Miroku quipped, smiling beatifically at Sango.

"True," Sango said mildly. "They don't really care who their master is. They just blindly follow."

All amusement left Miroku's face, and he stared at Sango with an expression that scared Kagome. "Not blindly. Some dogs do not have a choice on masters."

"Everyone has a choice, Miroku." Sango's voice was hard, the look in her eyes flat and unforgiving. "You could have left him alone. You could have left _me_. But you didn't. And neither of us will ever forgive you for it."

Kagome felt like she had been forgotten, so involved were they in their battle of wills. There was a history here that went far beyond Kagome's comprehension; a tragedy that she couldn't understand – and a part of her wasn't sure she wanted to.

Miroku finally fell silent, staring at Sango with an unfathomable expression. Finally, he glanced at Kagome, nodding in greeting, but his eyes drifted back to Sango, almost as if he couldn't help himself. "Well then. Adieu."


	29. Chapter 29

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Nine

By: Luna

…

Sango pretended like she didn't feel Kagome's eyes on her as they walked down the street towards her aunt's beauty salon. She had already gotten permission to use her dad's credit card, and she was going to use that liberty to its full extent. She already had an eye appointment set up, and that would be first on her list - then the make over Miroku had suggested.

As much as she hated to admit it, Miroku had a point… the more Kagome gained in popularity, the more people would realize what a gem she was, and she would have more people willing to defend her if anything were to… come up.

And it would. Of that she had no doubt.

"Sango…" Kagome's sweet voice, so innocent, carried a warning tone as she followed behind her, and Sango heard her stop. "This is ridiculous. Why is everyone so eager to not let me and Sesshoumaru be friends?"

Sango didn't turn to face her. After a moment, she said "Is that all you want to be? _Just_ friends?" The silence behind her was telling.

"He doesn't… _see me._ Not like that." Kagome's quiet voice drifted to her, and only then did Sango turn around to look at Kagome's downcast expression.

_Yes, he does. Too much. He's so lonely, Kagome. _But she couldn't say that. It would be better if she never saw him again, and if Kagome assumed he didn't want her, then that would put more distance between them. It wasn't fair; it never had been. But until Sesshoumaru broke free of his cage on his own, even that which he holds dear must be kept away… for their own safety.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't like it, but he would appreciate it. More than the heartache she had felt at her own downfall, never again did she want to see that horrified, stricken expression on his face as another person he cared about was ripped away and ruined. He didn't deserve that. _Damn that Miroku.__ Betrayer. _

"Just tell me something, Sango," Kagome asked, her voice miserable. "Anything."

Something. Well, she supposed she could do that…


	30. Chapter 30

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

I don't have internet anymore! So updates will be sporadic since I'm trying to sneakily type them up at work. Thanks for your patience!

...

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Thirty

By: Luna

…

"We were all friends. _Best_ friends. We did everything together…" Sango trailed off, her eyes distant.

Kagome only blinked, still getting used to the temporary contacts in her eyes, and getting a little irritated for the first time about the hair that was constantly in her face. With her glasses, she didn't really notice since the lenses kept her hair off her face, but without the bulky glasses… She turned to Sango, silently asking her to continue.

"We all grew up in the same neighborhood. Went to the same primary school, then all the way up to middle school until…" Sango shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably, her straight posture slumping for the first time as she stared down at the ground, her face tight. "Sesshoumaru always kept us a secret from his family. _Always_. If we saw him in public, he'd pretend we never existed. It hurt a lot, and it caused some problems, but it was just because we didn't understand. We didn't _know._"

"Didn't know what?" Kagome asked, moving her bangs away from her face so she'd be able to frown properly at her friend.

"His mother is _evil._" Sango said, her voice low. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with loving your child. But I did find out that there's a point where you love him too much."

"What… what do you mean?" Kagome's mind bringing to mind the gentle Izayoi, unable to imagine such behavior with such a beautiful lady.

Sango wasn't paying attention anymore, her eyes faraway as they walked towards the beauty salon. "When she found out about us, she went _crazy_. She was just _so mad_. I've never seen anyone that mad before."

"Did she go after Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped.

"No," Sango said dully. "She went after _us._"


	31. Chapter 31

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for your patience!

...

Sesshoumaru's Secret

Chapter Thirty-One

By: Luna

…

"Sango, darling, it _is _you!"

Both girls turned towards the loud voice, and Kagome had to blink at the beautiful drag Queen waving at them in front of a beauty salon. Looking around for the first time, she asked "Uh, where are we?"

"Shinjuku District." Sango replied, her eyes on the figure still waving at them emphatically from down the block.

Shinjuku District, or Nichō, as it was called, was known as Tokyo's gay district. Blushing slightly, Kagome turned back towards the Queen just as her massive arms scooped up both girls at once and lifted them both off the ground in a breath-stealing bear hug. "It's about time you two got here! I almost scratched your appointment off the books! And after all the trouble I went through to rearrange everything for you girls."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango. "I thought this had been spur of the moment?"

Sango smiled slightly at Kagome. "It was. Auntie is family, and she made an exception for me."

"Yes, and it's just as bad as you said. Girl, what have you been doing?" Auntie frowned at Kagome, reaching out to grab a handful of hair and ran her fingers through it. "Hm. Well, it's not as bad as it looks, but you were definitely in need of an intervention! Come inside girls and let Auntie work her magic!"

As they were ushered into the salon, Kagome leaned towards Sango, gently bumping shoulders with her as she whispered, "You _will_tell me what's going on… won't you?"

Sango sighed and bumped shoulders back. "Yes. Promise."


End file.
